


Pulp fiction: A ghost story

by MaggieBeckett



Series: Pulp Fictions [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angsty Lee "Apollo" Adama, BSG, Battlestar Galactica References, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts, F/M, FUCK, Fanfiction, Finger Sucking, Food Sex, Frak (BSG 2003), Group Sex, Kitchen Sex, Licking, Love, Multi, Non-human, Original Character(s), Other, Popsicles, Sex, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sharon Valerii - Freeform, Sink, Vaginal Sex, Woman, blowjob, bulge, cock - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, kitchen, man, microwave, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieBeckett/pseuds/MaggieBeckett
Summary: Here is a story about Kara, living a normal life on new Earth, where she is good friends with Sam. In this world, Lee Adama is known to be dead for years now, without trace. What we know is that Kara has met Lee only once or twice in her life. But the Gods have a greater plan for them to meet again.
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, Sam Anders/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace
Series: Pulp Fictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670392





	Pulp fiction: A ghost story

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> Readers discretion is advised. This is a 18+, if you are a minor and read, I am not responsible for your choice.  
> ***  
> Pulp magazines (often referred to as "the pulps") were inexpensive fiction magazines that were published from 1896 to the late 1950s. The term pulp derives from the cheap wood pulp paper on which the magazines were printed.  
> I tried to create a mix between pulp magazines and fanfiction, and create stories that have both strange facts, amusement, sex scenes and romance, always with a happy ending. Pulp Fictions is the compilations of multiple individual stories.  
> All the characters are fictional and I do not hold the right for their names.  
> Here is a story about Kara “Starbuck” Trace, Samuel Anders and Lee "Apollo" Adama. Ever since I saw the scene where Baltar and Six were seeing each other, through hallucinations, I wished to continue something for Kara and Lee too.  
> Characters:  
> Kara  
> Sam  
> Lee  
> Sharon  
> **********************************************************

THAT day was a very normal day. I did not know what was about to happen until it happened.  
I was just leaving my workplace and I was so hungry that I did not want to go home and make something to eat, it would have taken too much time. Thus, I had an excellent idea to go to a fast food diner. But when I entered there, they had many other types of food besides usual burgers, so I didn’t know what to order. Everything looked so good, and so dirty at the same time, the guy preparing the food was wearing gloves, but something told me that he was not following the normal hygiene rules. I bet he did not wash his hands more than once today. One person in front of me ordered some vegetables with rice, a big fish and a lobster. It looked so amazing that I bought the same menu, but unfortunately, I had to wait some more.  
Two hours later I came home, so tired that I wanted to sleep and nothing else. I entered my room and there he was, a total stranger, lying in my bed. I didn’t know who he was, and nor did I know what he was doing in my bed.  
“What the hell? Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?”  
He maintained the silence as If I wasn’t there. I asked him again, but he would not hear me. He was waiting for someone because he just texted some girl that he will be waiting for her. I could see on the screen of his phone. But he seemed not excited at all that she was about to see him.  
I moved closer and then I pushed his leg with my foot. He felt it, and he got startled.  
“I want you to get out of my room, and undress those clothes, they are not yours!” He wore my late husband’s clothes. Again, he was pretending he could not hear me. He stood up and he was so close to me now, that I could feel his breath. I stepped back and pushed him in the bed.  
“What are you trying to do?” I yelled.  
“Hey! What the frak is happening in here? Is anyone there?” He finally said, as if he could not hear or see me. Was I dead? Was I losing my mind? Was he a ghost? But no, you can’t feel ghosts, right? And most of the time they answer you back in a way... This was strange. A couple of minutes later, while I was running around the room to figure out what was going on, some girl came home and she could not see me either.  
“Hello, darlin’! As you know me, I am not like the other girls you’ve been with. When it comes to my birthday, I should be the one to make presents, so here it is.” She handed him a black jewelry box. It was a silver bracelet with his name on the back of it. I couldn’t quite get it, it said I love you L… it could have been Luke or Liam.  
“It’s nice of you!”  
“Now make room, I wanna sit next to you, cause I had a looong day at work.” He tapped on the bed with his right hand, but she spread her legs and laid into his lap. “I want to tell you all about this crazy day I had. Even from the moment, I stepped in my car…”  
They are living inside my house! How is this possible? If she didn’t see me either, then she at least can feel me as well… maybe I should do something!  
I took my medicinal ball and threw it to the ground. That still didn’t do anything to bring their attention. She went to the bathroom, and I followed her and tried to do the same thing I did to him, but it didn’t work. I must be losing my mind. I should quit drinking. I didn’t know what to do. So, I took my jacket and got out to get some fresh air. I called Sharon to ask her if I could come by and sleep at her place.  
“Sorry gurl! I really can’t help you! I am out of town helping out Chief, and I will stay for the weekend. Try and go to Sam, he may help you!”  
“Oh, no… no! I can’t even talk to him after that night! So embarrassing!”  
“Come on, he doesn’t even remember that night! All of us got drunk like that at some point! I mean not like that, but...” She started laughing and I laughed with her.  
“Well, I’ll figure something out, eventually. Enjoy the time with your family! See you at a coffee when you get back!” I hung up and then I was left with two choices, a hotel room or Sam’s place. I went back inside the apartment and saw them still in the room. I ignored them, took a bag with some stuff and headed back out. I went straight to his apartment because there was no point in calling him, it was already too late in the night.  
“Heeey, Sam! are you busy? I can come back later, or tomorrow! Don’t worry, yeah, I probably will …” I mumbled as I saw Sam, only dressed in his boxers. Those muscles, that posture and those bulky shoulders… how can anyone who barely woke up can look so damn hot? I knew Sam was my weakness.  
“Kara, what’s happening? Why do you have that bag with you?” He moved closer to me and he invited me inside, looking on the hallway concerned.  
“Well, where should I begin? Or I will leave it for another time perhaps…” I was perplexed about whether to tell him or not.  
“Sorry, I forgot to put my shirt on, just a moment.” He said politely, inviting me to sit on the couch.  
“Oh, don’t worry!” I could have lived with that image every day, and not feel offended or guilty in any way. Here he goes, putting a shirt on, covering that greatness of a body. Now I must focus and get to the point.  
He got back and moved to the opened kitchen and poured me a glass of water.  
“You look pale… scared, here, have a glass of water! Or maybe you need something stronger? A liquor?”  
Good looking, and nice! How come I haven’t tried anything with him by now?  
“Thank you so much, Sam! Water is fine for now! Look, I need a place to crash for the night. I hope it’s not much to ask… I know we haven’t talked recently, and I will not judge if you don’t accept me in here for one night.”  
“Hey, don’t worry about that. Tell me what’s on your mind. I know you can afford to pay rent to your apartment, so I am sure that is not the problem.”  
And smart as well… Kara, you must be stupid. I said to myself.  
“Sam, it’s almost 1 o’clock in the morning. I really appreciate your help, I truly do, but can I tell you about this tomorrow? I have the weekend free and right now I am tired. We can have lunch, ok?”  
“Okay, I just want to know you are okay. It’s not your normal way to just barge in like this, in the middle of the night.” He frowned with a sad smile. “You can have my bed, and I will take the couch.”  
“That is so nice of you! I will give you as a surprise gift a bottle of brandy! I know you like that!”  
We both laughed, then left some time to silence. My body knew what it longed for, and there was no doubt Sam’s wanted the same. I slowly moved my hand over his arm, not looking at him.  
"Yes, you are right!" he said giving me a smirk smile. "We should get to sleep!" He invited me in the bedroom giving me new sheets and another pillow. "I will take the sofa, if there is anything else you need, I will be right behind the door. Okay?"  
Is that it? I just got friend-zoned? I said a bit disappointed. But as I laid my head on the pillow, I couldn’t bring myself to sleep. I felt guilty for not telling Sam the truth about today, and about why I touched him so inappropriately... he now sleeps with the suspicious thought that I want to get into his pants or something. But that is not me! I mean, I want to go there, but not this way. I turned and tossed and turned back again. I stood up and went to him. The door was half cracked, so I just squeezed myself in, to make as less noise as possible. He was laying on the couch with those manly muscular arms around his head. Oh, dear god! I swear I couldn't resist him. But then I bent over him, and then I gave him a good shaking.  
"What? What?" he woke up confused and yelled at me.  
"I can't sleep alone in there... By myself!" I confessed still frightened by what I saw today and ashamed I could sound crazy if I tell him the whole story.  
"Kara... Forgive me for screaming at you. Are you okay?" He brought himself closer to me, and I took preyed on that and I began a fake trembling, I don't know why, but it felt like a good idea. "Oh my god, you must be cold. Let's get you under the blanket." He caressed and rubbed my arms following me back into the bedroom. I really felt a chill down my spine as he touched me, making my nipples stick out immediately. His right arm was embracing me from around rubbing my shoulder, he accidentally touched my breast which excited me even more.  
He put me on the bed covering me with the blanket, very concerned about my wellbeing. Such a nice man, sexy, intelligent and good-hearted. Why am I not with him yet? Was I thinking wrong before? Waiting to find the right guy for me when he was already here?  
"How is it now? Can I make you a relaxing tea? It will help you sleep better."  
"Sam, please just sit with me. Sleep with me tonight, I don't want to be alone." I got worried he'd interpret the wrong words.  
"Anything for you Kara. Make room for big Sam." He playfully brought himself under the same blanket with me, and I wrapped my arms around him easily falling asleep.  
In the morning, I woke with him hugging me from behind. His morning excitement made me startle surprised and ashamed. I woke him up and said that he was not the only one who could be extremely excited. So, I tucked myself into his chest even more and laid there a couple more hours. We both knew what was going on, but we stood there silent and just feeling each other. It was Saturday, and we had nothing else to do anyway.  
"I haven't slept this good in a while. I must admit I have you to thank for that."  
"I am really glad you think that way. So, what's the plan for today?" He asked me like he already included himself in my day's schedule or my life. And to tell the truth, I wasn't that mad anymore because someone wanted to invade my private life. He was Sam, there is nothing but good things to say about him. I really don't know why he is still single.  
"I don't know. But can I ask you something?"  
"Ok, go ahead."  
"How come you live here all alone? A good lad like you must have someone in his life. Sorry for even implying..."  
"Kara, firstly, please don't be sorry. It's the last time I wanna hear that from you. And secondly, I guess I haven't been that lucky yet. But I am still hoping for someone to come and spread all that loving all over me." He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. "Some things are just not meant to be when you want them the most."  
"I agree. And for that reason, it makes sense now much more than I thought."  
"I could say that last night was surprising because ever since that night we went out drinking and you had that little incident, it's like you've been avoiding me."  
"It is true, but I also had so much work that I had little time to spare. I felt ashamed, really. You must have thought that I am irresponsible and immature for drinking that much..."  
"It can happen to any one of us, there's no need pondering too much about these things. You drank other nights more than that and you were okay. You were so cute that night." He was messing with me.  
"Cute as a baby throwing up."  
"Forget it. Now let's enjoy the rest of the weekend!"  
The next weeks were extremely busy, we both had some rough time at work and we were too tired to even see each other more than a couple of times. That didn't change our relationship, we understood each other, thing that many couples can’t achieve after many years of spending time together. One night we had time to go and see a movie, but I kind of slept halfway through it. Then we had the times when we ordered in. I mean, we are taking this a bit slow. And I have no concerns because after this stressful time will pass, we will get to know each other more. There’s plenty of time.  
One night he came to my place, and we planned to cook some pasta together. At least we tried to.  
"I'll have the hard veggies and you do the soft ones, ok?"  
"Ok, chef Sam. I'll chop them all. Throw in the onion, when you're ready. The oil starts to boil."  
I wore only the waistcloth and he was wearing only his underwear. I wouldn't want any accidents to happen. It is so refreshing to just be yourself around another person. To be crazy and them to match your craziness. There's nothing compared to mistakenly drop some ketchup on you, and instead of yer man yelling at you because of your clumsiness, he starts liking that thing up, from your hands, legs and he won't stop there. Don't get me wrong, I never knew these things could turn me on. Is like we are discovering something new about each other, but together, at the same time. Isn't that crazy?  
I just dropped that waistcloth on the floor and took a bag of cereals, ripped it down open and only then I realized that it was not something he would lick out from my body. He looked at me with a smile that was unhealthy, unworldly. It kind of scared me. He pushed me to the edge of the kitchen sink, rubbing himself against me and then he left me there, turned on, by the cold sink. He went to the fridge and took out some milk, he drank a few sips and then he gently poured it over my bosom, as he took me into his arms and laid me down on the kitchen counter. Then he took a handful of cereals and crushed them over my breasts, resting his warm hand there too. He started eating them and poured some more milk, soaking me with it.  
The smell of burnt onion woke us up from the milky way, and I stopped the gas and I stood up on my tiptoes to reach the higher cabinet. I pulled out a popcorn bag, added it into the microwave and turned back to Sam. I felt so dirty and I loved it. We were making a mess in the kitchen and there was no one to stop us!  
He watched me excited for a couple of seconds, trying to figure what was my next move, but he couldn’t wait anymore, so he took me up into his arms, giving me a long kiss until the corn started popping. He stopped, setting me down, lowering his right hand between my legs. I didn’t figure which energy was more powerful, the corn expanding and popping, or his skillful hand walking its way inside me. He counted the second so accurately that he would not leave me unfinished before or after the popcorn is ready. My gasping and exhilarating voice covered the beeping of the machine. Then I just forgot about the purpose of the popcorn and I completely let him do whatever he wanted with me. He took me inside the bedroom, carrying me up until the bed. Then he threw me on the bed, then jumped next to me gently. I could feel his arms touching me as if he had 2 pairs of hands. One pair was touching my hips and my belly, another pair was holding my back and was rubbing my chest. His lips were soft over my neck and my ears as well. It seemed he was kissing me in two places at the same time.  
As I opened my eyes looking at him making his way into my existence, slowly, but somehow fast, I felt another scent of perfume. I couldn’t keep up with his indecision. For a moment I was worried, but then he arched his back, though it seemed he didn’t move from his position. I frowned and took a second look, and it scared the hell out of me.  
“Sam?” I pushed him away, stopping him.  
“What is? Are you ok?” he stopped concerned he might have made a mistake.  
“The light, I think I had too much wine these days. Can you turn on the light please?”  
“Your wish is my command, my lady!”  
He came back to me, this time I took the control, and started riding him vigorously. He completed my moves with a push and a pull of my hips. I called his name and invoked all the gods to let me enjoy the moments of pleasure with him. I even thanked them for giving me the chance… to have the opportunity to be treated as a goddess.  
“Come for me!” He would repeat.  
I gasped and threw incoherent words. Then I looked at him as I was on the verge of releasing the power unto him. I saw the man who was in my apartment a couple of weeks ago. It was Apollo. My heart froze for a moment, but then I saw his surprised face as well. Somehow, we wouldn’t want that moment to stop, not while we were almost at the end of the journey. I could see into his eyes that he understood it was me who was on top of him, and I was completely letting my instincts guide me. I leaned forward and slowed the pace, letting him kiss me because I knew he wanted to do that, I knew ever since that day. Maybe that was the main reason I was scared in the beginning, that somehow, I felt an odd connection between me and that man, like the gods brought us together. I couldn’t think anymore because the last thing I heard was both of their moaning and I felt a heavy explosion between my legs, I swear big bang wouldn’t have been hotter than that time.  
Now I must figure out a way how to talk to Apollo. I thought he died in the asteroid belt some years ago. I knew he was somehow familiar. I only talked to him once or twice. Was he a ghost? What was he? Where was he?  
“Kara, you are amazing!” Sam uttered after catching his breath and I reassured him with a kiss.  
“It was a team effort!” If only you knew the team…  
I dozed off next to him, with the many thoughts that ran through my mind.  
Was he from another parallel Universe? Was that woman there with us too? Did he actually see me naked? All of me? Could she have figured out there was someone else with them too? Will I ever see him again? Damn, I must clean that kitchen. Surely Sam will help me. But didn’t I hurt his feelings by doing this? I feel so ashamed. Guilty! Guilty pleasure! But I do not feel guilty! I could sit here next to Sam. As I look at him, such a good person, such an amazing man! The only man who treated me as I wanted without even uttering the words, or without even asking for anything. I wonder why I made such a big case about that moment in the pub. I should’ve said something to Sam earlier. But maybe I wasn’t prepared to be with him at that time. Maybe I had to go through that embarrassing moment in order to learn somehow that he is a special person that I respect, and that he respects me in ways I wouldn’t ever think possible. Sam, do you think this is called cheating if I choose not to tell you about the other person? I mean, I don’t even know if he’s real, why should I care so much, but somehow, my heart felt so full and filled with excitement, joy, probably love, possibly maybe… But were those feelings I had for the Apollo or for Sam? Why would I wear that blue shirt at that meeting? I should have gone for the pale green one, it suits me much better. Who cares? Those blue eyes… makes me shiver once more at the depth of his blissful expression. Sam has blue eyes too… but… This time he really saw me, he felt me, he touched my whole body. I embraced Sam even tighter, but with the thought of Apollo, to his Ghost. In truth, I had thought of them both. I am honest now, I never had two men at once, and now I can have them both. And both wanted me at that moment. Both wished to share the most intimate of moments with me! I must go to sleep! So little hours before I must go to work again. I hate that I must go to work tomorrow and still have this mystery in my head. I know I will never recover if I won’t discover the whole truth. How am I supposed to get his Ghost in my bed again? Actually… not necessarily in my bed, but just in the same room with me. It is enough for me if he can hear me, see me, or touch me. I will figure out a way to communicate with him. Did I set the alarm clock for tomorrow? Hell if I know! Let me check. The main display shows that time is 01:16. The alarm is set for 7:15. I think that might be a little too late. Who changed my alarm sets? I guess it doesn’t matter now. Maybe if I ask for a holiday leave off… when was the last time I took a day off? I can’t really remember. But what about Sam? He must want to stay with me if I tell him that I have a free day. I’ll just tell him I need some rest and some time alone, which is not untrue. But I want some time with the Ghost more.  
The morning after I talked to my Commander, and explained the situation that I must have some free days off, as it has been more than 6 months since I had a real holiday. And I was surprised to see he approved me 10 days off. Good man!  
“What do you think of this sauce?” Sam gave me a spoon to taste from the hot pan.  
“Mmmmh… I like that! It’s nice! It got a little sweetness to it!”  
“So, you don’t think it’s too spicy?”  
“Oh, no! The only one who’s spicy here is you, babe!” I hanged on his apron still undecided whether I should tell him or not to go home after dinner.  
“Thank you!” He tasted the sauce as well. “So, what’s up with you? You seem distant, what's on your mind?” He smiled.  
“Why don’t we just sit down and eat and I will tell you later, ok?”  
“Okay! This seems serious!” He slapped my ass and bit his lower lip.  
“Sam… you are so devoted and so dear to me! I took some days off work.”  
“You too Kara, you are the best thing that happened to me! And it’s great! I wanted to tell you that it seems you work too much lately! A break is good for anyone! Do you want me to take a day off as well? Or maybe two?”  
“That’s the thing… I don’t need… you to stay with me…” I sounded so unconvincing telling him that.  
“Okay… can I ask why?”  
“I just need some time alone. I will call you and talk to you, don’t worry. It’s just that I am so tired lately.”  
“And I know why is that!” He gave me a smirky smile.  
“You see! You are to blame! And it doesn’t run a minute or two that it doesn’t cross my mind to jump on you! Arrr!”  
“Then it’s my fault! I get it now!” He nodded.  
“NO! That is not what I said, Mister Sam!”  
“Are you going to punish me?”  
“No punishment for you!” I pointed the finger at the food, as it was almost done. He looked upset, but there was nothing I could do or say more than that, because even though his naked body was running through my mind. The curiosity of the other man’s existence filled my head with even more questions by the second.  
The next moment I found myself on the table eating some of the leftovers food from Sam’s cooking, while he was thrusting his manhood at the junction of my thighs. The excruciating pleasure he gave me only made me want him more, and more than that, I wanted the other one too, just as I had them both that night!  
The other day I found myself alone, at last, ready to do some research on this ghost, or how should I name it?  
“Can you hear me? If you can, say something, or move something!” I read this article that it is ok to talk to ghosts which are good. And I know this man I saw and felt was good, his soul was unspoiled. But the only thing I haven’t found out was how could I have the power to see him? Where was he coming from? What kind of world is that he is living in?  
The penholder dropped down from the desk I was sitting at. I stood up and moved backward.  
“Is that you?” They said that I should always be polite and calm when communicating with them. “If it was you, can you tell me your name? Write it on the paper that’s on the desk, please!”  
The notebook that was left there, opened itself up and the pen started moving on its own and started writing with beautiful handwriting: Lee.  
“Lee, it’s so nice to meet you!” I knew his name started with L.  
“I’m Kara!” Now how do I make him appear? Or how can I see him?  
Nice to meet you! Can you see me?  
“I’m afraid not! It is so strange! How could it be? It’s like you stare at me! I can sense your presence here!”  
I know, I can feel you too, but I can not see you either. We are living in different worlds, that is my theory.  
“So, my ghost theory is silly then. Sorry, I really had to try every possible way to get in touch with you.”  
I understand you… I never thought it was real, but now I believe.  
“I believe it too! Do you have any idea on how could we see each other again?”  
The first time was an accident… the second time was more…  
“Intimate…” I said to him as I turned around, I knew he was sitting on the chair, not looking at me. Then I thought if I could set the mood, maybe I could create the right means for a portal to the other side. I took my clothes off, piece by piece until I saw the chair moving.  
“This might be the way…” I said as I felt a warm breath over my face. “You are right in front of me, aren’t you?” I told him, and I stopped stripping the clothes off me. His hands touched my shoulders and arms, then he lowered them to my panties, and with one move he ripped them away. I was surprised to feel his touch all over my body. He grabbed the tank top and pulled me close to him, while firmly lift it up and set it to the ground. The next moment I find myself naked on top of the bed, hovering over the dark grey bedsheets. It was the first time I was literally flying, lifted up to heaven.  
My phone rang persistently, giving us no chance to finish what we started. It was Sam. I gasped, regained my breath and whispered to Lee not to make anything that would make me produce any kind of suspicious sounds.  
"Yes, Sam!"  
"I am sorry if I interrupted your work out, could you send me a forward to the concert event for 22nd of March? There are some friends who want to come as well."  
"Of course, stay on the phone." I put the phone on speaker and told him what I was doing. "I am entering the email. Searching for... Con-cert. Yups, I got it. Sending a forward to... Should I send it to Sammythe3rd or to sam.anders address?"  
"The first one. Thank you so much, you are an angel, my love!"  
"And so are you, hon'!" I send him kisses and pushed the end call on the screen. Then I turned back to face the pillow. And it was strange to have nothing in front of me. But then again, I felt everything. I closed my eyes. His touches reminded me of the heat that was created in the last episode. While I stood on top, he moved his hand to my neck, caressing me with care. His fingers were pressed, feeling my pulse rising. I moaned as soon as I felt the large and stiff instrument between my legs. Immediate arousal appeared, striking me by surprise. I grabbed his hand and pulled it up to my face. I took one or two fingers in my mouth, and with the risk of him not seeing what I was doing, I circled my tongue around his index finger before I sucked it all in. He must have a very colorful imagination because the sucking was making him harder and harder without even touching his pelvis area.  
Having an invisible man to handle is like being blind and all I had left was to trust my other senses. And that’s what I did! I closed my eyes and I remembered his face and naked body from the last time we were together. That was enough to make me take his finger out of my mouth and gasp in desperation. I desired him to want me, to push himself inside me. Then, I felt his hands grabbing my wrists and he turned me over settling over my body. I was immobilized. I tried to push my arms up, but it was a futile try. He then pulled my arms around my body and crossed them around my chest, creating the mountains of my breasts. I wrapped my legs around him, I had to have some control. But his clever and firm maneuvers were sending electric impulses to my saturated core.  
He started kissing my belly and went upward to my bosom. I raised my head a bit and to my surprise, his faded image appeared. Then I concluded, that the more aroused we were, the better the chances are that he will reappear. I didn’t mention him this, I was too aroused, too scorched by his muscular perfect body. He looked up at me while lowering his head down to the pool of moisture I created. He still had his powerful hand holding both my arms in place. I screamed a bit in protest because I wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He smiled then he pressed his tongue gently over my clit. I felt exposed and his soft tongue was swimming between my inner lips. I groaned uncontrollably and succeeded to escape his torture. Then I drew back immediately but he pulled back my legs down under him. He caressed my cheeks and we started to kiss passionately. I have never heard a man moaning so much in my entire life. I haven’t even begun to touch him and his underwear was already drenched with pre-cum. I never knew how much I wanted a rod like this before. I was not about to just stand there and do nothing. The bulge behind his underwear was hiding a huge cock. A cock I wanted to know better. A package which needed to be unwrapped and enjoyed fully. My nipples grew instantly making me burn from the inside. A shiver ran down my spine which gave me enough of an impulse to push him on his back and take control over his whole delicious body.  
I touched his chest and brushed his lips with a kiss and I left one hand over his chest, dragging it slowly down to his pelvic area. I used my other hand to take his underwear off and I looked at the flapping rod, leaving my mouth watered with desire. I swallowed and half opened my mouth. I wasn’t aware of his presence anymore, all I could see and feel was his erected staff. I put one hand over it and it was so thick I could barely touch my thumb to the other fingers. I moaned and began pulling down, up… up and down, with slow moves, 5 times. Then I changed the rhythm to 8 fast movements. Five times again slow, and it was enough to lower my head and start licking that juicy popsicle. I started pressing over the tip with my lips, then circle around it with my tongue. With such comfort I sucked the tip, moaning with pleasure. My hands were playing with his balls gently. Then I pulled back and looked at him. Keeping my eyes on him, I wanted to see his reaction to what was I about to do. He pulled my hair away to see the view better.  
I smiled looking at him and slowly let his cock enter past my lips, and into my mouth. I felt it going inside and I could not stop until I had it all. I left one hand there and pulled his rod out my mouth, with all the wetness left behind, sticky to my fingers. I put my mouth at the base of his shaft and started licking up to the tip of his manhood, put it inside my mouth and then run down again with my tongue and got it back inside. I moved my head up and down, helped by his warm hand that pressed on my head. His cock began pulsating in my mouth giving me the arousal of the century that lasted a lifetime. The savory taste in my mouth made me compare it to Sam’s. I didn’t feel guilty at all for thinking it, because it was true. It felt a bit sweet and sour! I know! I sucked at it so deeply and sensually that I didn’t expect the moment he would explode. I heard him groaning and screaming, then and I felt how my mouth was getting full of his perfectly fluid juice running inside. I open my mouth and his creamy warm milk was flowing out of my mouth as he dragged out his manhood. I licked my lips and swallowed. Then sucked the last drop of his load and smiled at him satisfied.  
It was then when I realized that I deserve to experience total bliss, that I should be free to give myself to anyone who’d want me. And I had two men who wanted me from core to heart and back again. Thus, I stopped asking myself questions which had no answers.  
In the end, some mysteries are never meant to be solved, and I decided to enjoy the life with them both, Sam and Lee’s ghost. There is no need to tell Sam the truth, he might not understand, and Lee decided not to tell to his girlfriend either. This way we would enjoy life doubled by the happiness and peace that we were blessed with. Until things will change, there's no need to disrupt this happiness, for all that matters it’s a happy ending.  
THE END


End file.
